Confissões de uma prostituta em crise
by cabaredaesquina
Summary: Uma puta sem clientes de repente de se vÊ em um hospital com um cobertor sujo, onde conhece um homem e fica doidinha pra dar pra ele.


**Uma prostituta em depressão**

Nome original desse lixo: Margens da Vida **(Creidj: UIUIUUUUI!)**

Autora: Donna Black **(Fofolete: HM' ABACAXI)**

Você já confundiu o sonho com a realidade?  
>Já se sentiu triste, ou roubou algo quando tinha dinheiro pra comprar? <strong>(Creidj: Se eu tinha dinheiro, por que roubaria?)<strong> Já achou que o trem andava quando ele estava parado? (**Rixana: Sou rica e não faço essas coisas de pobre). **  
>Posso ouvir vozes dizendo que nasci louca <strong>(Fofolete: Me diz o que você usou amiga, quero um pouco.#Mistura óleo de máquina com limão e bebe tudo#)<strong>. Quem sabe. Ouço outros dizerem que fiquei louca. Por que não? Ou talvez eu tenha sido louca por toda a minha vida, apenas ainda não havia percebido. São perguntas demais e respostas de menos. E quem um dia irá responde-las? Algum dia elas serão respondidas? Eu não sei. Aliás, eu nunca soube. E, pelo visto, nunca saberei. **(Rixana: Relaxa amiga, a única coisa que você tem que saber fazer nessa vida é sexo)**

Entre tantos jornais velhos e cobertores fedendo a mofo, **(Creidj: Que nojo.) (Fofolete: Vai lavar essa merda porca de uma figa filha de um trator com jaburu.)** ela ainda conseguia lembrar-se de como era doce o aroma da primavera. De como os lírios embelezavam a paisagem, de como ver os girassóis cobrindo o chão a alegrava e, principalmente, das rosas **(Fofolete: Vou pegar gripe suína lendo essa joça. #Acende um cachinbo de crack#)**. O cheiro, a suavidade das pétalas, a delicadeza da flor em si. Ela amava a primavera, ela respirava a primavera, ela via a primavera. _Via._  
>Suas lembranças eram interrompidas, pois o fedor de mofo desfigurava as flores. <strong>(Rixana: Poxa migs, vai comprar um air wick freshmatic pra passar nesse fedor) <strong>E não era só o fedor do mofo. Aquele lugar também fedia à hipocrisia, à mediocridade e à loucura **(Fofolete: A única louca aqui é você. e também o lesado que te incentivou a postar esses negócios toscos aqui.)**. Quanto mais ela olhava para os lados, mais nojo e tristeza ela sentia. Os jornais continuavam no chão, misturados com pedaços de papeis com esboços de tinta preta, que acabaram manchando os cobertores. **(Creidj: Não tinha empregada?) (Fofolete: Por que não lava isso tonta?) **  
>Seu estomago <strong>(Creidj: estômago*)<strong>embrulhava só de olhar para o lugar onde estava. **(Rixana: meu estômago tá embrulhando de ler essas baboseiras)** Por fora uma aparência aconchegante, **(Creidj: Não estava tudo mofado e sujo?) (Fofolete: Sentido nessa fic tá mais escasso que comida na Angola.)** mas, por dentro, a sensação era de um mal estar extremo, misturado com uma ânsia de vômito **(Fofolete: Ânsia de vômito é o que eu to tendo lendo isso)** e uma vontade de gritar. Mas ela não podia fazer nada. Mesmo prestes a vomitar, ela se inclinou para frente e pegou o cobertor sujo de tinta. Cobriu-se. Abaixou a cabeça e observou seus próprios pés.

Eu não tenho idéia de como eu sei segurar esta pena, **(Creidj: Acho que é com a mão, hein.) (Fofolete: #2 na Creidj)** como fixá-la no pergaminho e escrever. Eu apenas sei. Eu não sei como eu olho para a janela, observo a paisagem na rua e sei dizer que é inverno. _Eu apenas sei._ **(Creidj: Pensei que você tinha dito que não sabia.) **O inverno, o verão, o outono, a primavera. A primavera. A mais bonita, a mais colorida, **(Creidj: A mais Restart -q.)** a mais florida, a única feminina. Minha cabeça dói quando eu penso **(Fofolete: A minha dói quando eu leio coisas como essa que você escreveu.)** , mas eu não me importo que ela esteja prestes a explodir, desde que exploda com a imagem da primavera gravada na memória, e com o seu perfume em mim. **(Rixana: Se a sua cabeça vai explodir, nada vai ficar na sua memória) (Creidj: Palmas pra Rixana.)**  
>O perfume das rosas.<p>

Ela ouviu o bater dos sapatos de alguém que se aproximava. A porta se abriu e uma mulher vestida de branco com um simpático sorriso entrou na sala **(Fofolete: # Tenta transar com um cachorro sarnento que achou na rua#)**. Cuidando para não pisar em nenhum jornal, **(Rixana: Se você parasse de ficar falando da primavera e limpasse esse muquifo não precisaria falar isso) **andou até o canto onde ela estava. Agachou-se e a olhou nos olhos. Sorriu. - Me dê esse cobertor.- falou com uma voz doce e paciente.- Está todo sujo... Vou lhe trazer um limpo. **(Creidj: Até que enfim uma empregada chegou.)**  
>A outra não entregou o cobertor. <strong>(Rixana: Pobre egoista é o uó) <strong>Sequer respondeu **(Fofolete: é porque ela estava pensando em coisas para enfiar no cú mais tarde.)**  
>- Bem... Então vamos até a outra sala? Creio que Frank quer vê-la.<br>Com a ajuda da enfermeira, ela se levantou. Ainda estava com o cobertor enrolado em seu corpo, e se recusou a entregá-lo à enfermeira. **(Rixana: Acho que esse cobertor vibrava heinn)** As duas saíram da sala.  
>Eu não consigo falar. Se eu abro a minha boca, saem apenas gemidos e grunhidos. <strong>(Fofolete: Deve ser o costume de fazr isso todo dia)<strong> **(Rixana: isso acontece comigo na cama)** Eu consigo sorrir, piscar, andar e, às vezes, correr. Mas emitir algum som audível e completo, não. É como se todas as palavras que eu precisasse dizer, saissem **(Creidj: saíssem*) **pelos olhos e boca.  
>Mas algumas nunca saem. <strong>(Rixana: Isso só se resolve com lacto-purga ou activia)<strong>

Os corredores eram frios. Ela apertou mais o cobertor contra o corpo. Olhava com atenção as pessoas que andavam em direção contrária, e observava a expressão em seus rostos. Todos pareciam iguais **(Fofolete: Tipo japonês?)**. A mesma expressão de medo e melancolia, o que causava uma entranha sensação.  
>de conforto à Alice, como se a raiva que estava guardada dentro dela se transformasse em um desejo de vingança; um desejo de fazer todos sofrerem o que ela sofreu. <strong>(Rixana: o negão voador deve ter arrebentado essa)<strong> Ou talvez ela apenas sentia-se aliviada em saber que ela não era a única que tinha medo do que pudesse ocorrer.  
>- Ah, esse inverno está me matando.- sussurrou a enfermeira, abrindo a porta da sala.- Você gosta de inverno?<br>Não respondeu. **(Rixana: esse texto não tem nenhum dialogo, ninguém responde ninguém)** A enfermeira, acostumada com as perguntas sem respostas, **(Creidj: Enfermeira forever alone.) **abriu a porta da sala à sua frente. Um homem jovem de aparência velha estava recostado à parede, segurando um grosso livro. **(Rixana: lê-se Bíblia)** Alice fitou o homem durante algum tempo, praticamente pedindo para ele olhá-la. **(Rixana: desespero por um homem hein migs)** E olhou. Ela não pode deixar de notar as longas marcas que tinha embaixo dos olhos, formando uma visível olheira em seu rosto pálido. Mas mesmo assim ele sorriu. **(Rixana: hum, vai rolar safadeza ainda)** E ela arregalou os olhos **(Fofolete: De tesão? Nossa que safada)** num ato de surpresa, como se sorrir fosse praticamente impossível.

Sorrir _é _praticamente impossível. **(Rixana: então não sorria, só isso) **Qualquer coisa que exija o movimento dos músculos faciais é muito difícil **(Fofolete: é do mega orgasmo depois de ter usado aquele vibrador de 1 metro, paralisou a cara da jumenta)**. Expressar algum sentimento é extremamente doloroso. Ele sorriu. Olhou para mim e seu rosto contraiu-se em um sincero sorriso. Como se me ver fosse algo importante para ele, o bastante para fazê-lo sorrir. **(Creidj: Isso é o que você pensa.) **Eu não sei que palavras usar para descrever o que senti. **(Rixana: somente use a frase "vontade de dar")**

- Venha, querida.- a enfermeira a conduziu até onde Frank estava sentado.- Sente-se ao lado dele. **(Rixana: enfermeira safadinha)(Fofolete: A enfermeira queria ver sexo. #FATO)**  
>Ela sentou, sem tirar os olhos do homem que agora estava em seu lado. <strong>(Rixana: pessoa que não sabe ser discreta é uó) <strong>Nem percebeu quando a enfermeira havia ido embora, a deixando sozinha com Frank. Era como se existissem pontes de hidrogênio entre eles ou qualquer outra ligação muito forte, impedindo que se separassem. Ele se aproximou mais dela, ficando a um palmo de distância. **(Rixana: ai que cu doce pra pegar uma pessoa)** Observou cada detalhe do rosto. **(Creidj: Não sentiu o cheiro de mofo do cobertor?) **Os olhos grandes e castanhos que continham medo e tristeza, mas lá no fundo **(Fofolete:... também continha um tesão incontrolável.)**, ainda guardavam um brilho; um brilho esperançoso, desesperado para tomar conta de todo o olhar, mas era impedido pelos sentimentos negativos que dali tomavam conta. O nariz avermelhado por causa do resfriado **(Rixana: que mentira, na verdade ela esqueceu de tirar a maquiagem do circo depois do trabalho)**, fungava com freqüência. **(Rixana: que broxante) (Fofolete: e o ranho escorria também.)** Os lábios. Tremiam constantemente, como se quisessem emitir algum som ou alguma palavra **(Fofolete: … algo como me ME COME AGORA.)**, mas desistiam. As bochechas pálidas pareciam estar geladas. Ele teve vontade de passar suas mãos no rosto dela, para aquecê-lo. E o fez.  
>Alice arrepiou-se por completo. <strong>(Rixana: ficou toda molhada)<strong> Seu corpo passou de 40 graus negativos (**Rixana: então ela já estava morta de hipotermia)** para 40 positivos em poucos segundos. **(Creidj: Eu fervo a 0°) **Sentiu seu rosto corar e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Frank sorriu, como se dissesse que ela podia chorar; devia chorar.  
>E ela chorou <strong>(Fofolete: De quê? De dor porque ele arrombou ela?)<strong>.

Quando minhas lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto, pareciam evaporar. Mesmo assim, eu continuei chorando. Chorei até, praticamente, desidratar **(Fofolete: Esse detalhe era mesmo necessário filha?)**. O motivo? Estou tentando descobrir até agora. **(Rixana: foi porque naquele dia você tinha colocado uma calcinha velha né) (Fofolete: OI?) **Creio que seja a presença daquele homem, que faz meu coração bater rápido e devagar, simultaneamente **(Fofolete: Contraditório? Nem é.)**. Eu tento, eu tento lembrar _quem _ele é. Mas minha cabeça dói; como se minhas lembranças passadas tivessem sido arrancadas, deixando um grande vazio, e eu estivesse tentando colar cada lembrança arrancada em cada vazio **(Fofolete: Então você admite que sua cabeça tem vento?)**. **(Rixana: tomou um boa noite Cinderela né?)** Mas me sinto perdida numa imensa escuridão, não sei em que direção andar, não sei por onde começar. **(Rixana: então acorda que tá na hora da escola)**

Não tinham idéia de quanto tempo estavam ali. Talvez minutos, horas, até mesmo dias. **(Rixana: Ficou horas e dias sem falar, comer e morrendo de frio. Bem real essa história) **A mão dele estava molhada das lágrimas dela **(Fofolete: Mentira que era outra coisa.)**, mas ele não dava importância a isso. Queria, de alguma forma, fazer a moça se sentir melhor. E conseguiu.  
>Alice parou de chorar <strong>(Fofolete: … e começou a siriricar.)<strong>. Passou o cobertor pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam. **(Rixana: e se sujou de tinta, bem esperta)** Mesmo com a visão embaçada, continuou a encarar Frank, tentando encontrar, em sua própria mente, um vestígio, um esboço de lembrança, alguma coisa que fizesse ela se lembrar dele. Porém, foi interrompida pela enfermeira, que abriu a porta rapidamente, quase a derrubando. **(Rixana: agora que ia começar a baixaria)**  
>- Mil desculpas pela demora!- ofegou.- Foram... <em>novos ataques<em>.- baixou o tom de voz.- Tive que atender outras pessoas, St. Mungus está lotado! Enfim... Vamos, querida. Já é noite, você tem que **(Fofolete: … ir fazer o programa do outro cliente.)** dormir (**Rixana: ela vai se masturbar a noite toda pensando no macho de hoje)**.  
>Segurou Alice pelo braço <strong>(Rixana: Isso é agressão)<strong> ajudou-a a levantar. As duas andaram até a porta, mas antes de irem a enfermeira dirigiu-se a Frank e disse:  
>- Eu já volto para conversar com você <strong>(Fofolete: Agora era a hora da enfermeira fazer programa com ele.)<strong>.  
>:- e saiu.<br>Enquanto a enfermeira passava pelo corredor, lembrou-se das anotações que Alice sempre fazia em um pedaço velho de pergaminho que havia ganhado da Sra. Longbottom **(Fofolete: Era quanto ela tinha ganhado de cada cliente.)**. Olhou para Alice. Sempre achara o rosto dela enigmático demais para ser desvendado **(Rixana: isso é fome)**. Que segredos será que aquele pergaminho guardava? Talvez muitos, talvez poucos **(Fofolete: Talvex KY)**. Mas a imagem de todas aquelas letras tortas **(Fofolete: Puta analfa)** sobre o pergaminho sempre ficariam em sua cabeça. Como se ela, a enfermeira **(Fofolete: Nãããão, a cozinheira)**, compreendesse a situação de Alice **(Rixana: ela era enfermeira e não psicóloga)**: ela tem uma vida e meia. Meia vida que ela leva todos os dias, e uma vida no diário que escreve. **(Rixana: ela tinha dupla personalidade e ponto final)**  
>Alice virou o rosto, encarando a enfermeira, que sussurrou:<br>- Sua coragem fez você responsável pela sua insanidade, querida **(Fofolete: Porra velho, ainda chamou de insana.)**.

Eu me lembro. Me lembro da primavera, do cheiro da primavera. Das flores cobrindo o chão, do sol iluminando o dia **(Fofolete: Isso tá me cheirando a LSD amiga)**. Mas eu não consigo me recordar de crianças **(Fofolete: … catarrentas...)** correndo dentre as flores, penduradas nas árvores **(Fofolete: Os tempos são outros fofa. as crianças só querem saber de internet)** ou brincando na praça.  
>Eu me lembro do significado de cada palavra, eu sei o que é saudade, tristeza, amor- apenas não sei descrevê-las (<strong>Rixana: é só falar saudade, tristeza, amor)<strong>. Mas eu não me recordo _quando_ eu sentia saudade, _por que_ eu ficava triste e _quem_ eu amava **(Rixana: você ama o primeiro macho que querer te comer)(Fofolete: Puta não se apaixona, só quer saber de bater a carteira do macho)**.  
>É como se meu subconsciente tivesse apagado as pessoas de minha mente. Justo o mais importante <strong>(Rixana: o mais importante é saber quanto você vai cobrar o programa) (Fofolete: Podia ser pior, sua xana poderia perder a elasticidade.)<strong>.  
>De que adianta saber o que é o amor se eu não posso amar? <strong>(Fofolete: Você sabe fazer sexo, Esse é seu único requisito para sua profissão.)<strong> **(Rixana: você ama mais quem te dá mais dinheiro)**  
>Eu não quero não sentir nada. <strong>(Rixana: então por que você tá tão preocupada?) (Rixana: se você não quer sentir nada usa um bom lubrificante)<strong> Mas eu estou sentindo nada. Um nada que me deixa horas acordada, tentando sentir alguma coisa, nem que seja sono** (Fofolete: Isso já tá sendo pra tapar buraco né?)**.

Ela detestava aquele corredor **(Fofolete: Caralho, decida logo se a fic é de narrativa em primeira pessoa ou em terceira, isso deixa as pessoas confusas sabia?)** **(Rixana: esse corredor é mais fundo que xota de prostituta)**.Seus olhos ardiam quando encontravam a imagem das pessoas que passavam por ali **(Rixana: isso é culpa da maconha!)**, com a mesma de expressão de medo de antes. Ou talvez ardiam pelas horas seguidas de choro, ou até mesmo pelo sono **(Fofolete: Ou era por tentar fazer sexo com o olho)**. Olhou pela única janela que havia no corredor e viu a paisagem. Já era noite, como a enfermeira falara. Mas nenhuma estrela iluminava o céu, e até mesmo a lua cheia parecia estar mais apagada **(Fofolete: Falta de um pau pra chupar)**. De repente, uma brisa gelada entrou pela janela, fazendo Alice estremecer **(Fofolete: Ela tremeu na base de arrepios na xota.)**. Ela se lembrou do cobertor. Não estava com ela. Provavelmente ela havia o esquecido na outra sala. **(Rixana: ficar prestando a atenção em macho dá nisso)**  
>Sem pensar duas vezes, soltou-se dos braços da enfermeira e correu até a sala. Ouviu os passos da outra logo atrás. Quando abriu a porta da sala <strong>(Rixana: nem bateu, puta mal educada)<strong>, viu a única cena que poderia fazê-la sorrir; Frank **(Rixana: … estava se masturbando com o cobertor dela)** ainda estava recostado na parede, segurando o cobertor de Alice. Segurava-o com muita força, mostrando que estava com medo de que ele fosse se dissolver em suas mãos **(Rixana: ele tinha algum problema mental?)** e freqüentemente aproximava o seu rosto do cobertor, inspirando todo o aroma ali existente **(Fofolete: Era o cheiro do cigarrinho do capeta que Alice tinha fumado)**. Ele parecia gostar do cheiro do cobertor, assim como Alice gostava do cheiro da primavera. O cobertor tinha o cheirava à **(Rixana: cheirava a mofo) **Alice **(Fofolete: OI?)**, e a primavera possuía o cheiro de Frank **(Fofolete: Isso não faz sentido algum)**.  
>Alice sorriu. <strong>(Rixana: Antes ela não podia sorrir que doía, agora ela ri porque o Frank cheira a flor? MACHO TEM QUE CHEIRAR A MACHO!)<strong>

Meus olhos ficaram inchados durante dias **(Rixana: isso é maconha meus amigos)**. Chorar não dói, pelo contrário, é um alívio (**Rixana: Quer alívio? Toma activia)**. A dor vem **(Fofolete: … quando você dá o cu pela primeira vez.)** depois, quando você percebe que chorar não resolve nada. Lágrimas, por mais sinceras que sejam, não podem trazer alguém de volta à vida, não podem fazer a pessoa voltar a te amar e não fazem você recuperar tudo o que você perdeu **(Rixana: aaaah que romancezinho mais meia tigela) (Fofolete: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH QUE MERDA DE FIC ESCROTA #ENFIA A CABEÇA EM UM BALDE COM SODA#)**. Podem ajudar a amenizar a dor **(Fofolete: KY também)**, mas não podem fazer você voltar no tempo.  
>Quando eu vi o homem passando o cobertor pelo seu rosto, eu tive a impressão de que <strong>(Fofolete: Ele tava fumado)<strong> eu não era a única que me sentia perdida e que tinha um bloqueio ao me lembrar das pessoas **(Rixana: Todos estavam chapados)**. Aquilo não só me deixou aliviada, como me deixou _feliz. _Pela primeira vez eu consegui, sem sequer sentir algum tipo de dor- física ou não- sorrir.** (Rixana: ela só vai saber o que é dor quando der o cu pela primeira vez, mas depois passa e você quer dar sempre)** **(Fofolete: #Olha a barra de rolagem e vê que falta muito * deprime *#)**  
>Eu não sorri por ver que o homem sofria tanto quanto eu <strong>(Fofolete: Ele também tava com falta de cliente?)<strong>. Eu sorri por saber que eu não estava sozinha. Talvez ele guarde as mesmas **(Fofoletes: ...experiencias em surubas...)** angústias e medos que eu, ou talvez não. Mas o que importa é que quando eu olho para ele, me sinto amparada, protegida. **(Rixana: colocando uma música pra ver se eu tiro essa histórinha de amor masoquista da minha cabeça)**

Estava de volta àquele lugar. Ainda fedia a mofo, mas os cobertores manchados não estavam mais ali. **(Rixana: prendam os mendigos!)**  
>- Uma hora eles precisariam ser lavados, não?- a enfermeira <strong>(Rixana: A enfermeira teve que lavar, nem dinheiro pra empregada ele tinha)<strong> riu.- Depois eu lhe trarei novos **(Rixana: Novos? Vai trazer os mesmos só que lavados)**.  
>Alice olhou para a enfermeira <strong>(Fofolete: … e disse: Tá afim de um catchy?)<strong> **(Rixana: Ela não falava nada de tanto fazer boquete)**. Quanto mais ela a encarava, mas sua imagem ia se dissolvendo **(Fofolete: … em fantasias sexuais.)** em sua imaginação. Sem saber por que, ela não conseguia fixar a imagem dela em sua cabeça **(Rixana: que monga)**; sequer conseguia descrever o seu físico. Era como se tivesse um lapso de memória recente **(Rixana: de tanto cheirar tinta de cobertor)**. Mas então, como ela conseguia lembrar-se do homem da outra sala? **(Fofolete: Porque ele comeu ela de um jeito descomunal que ela fez questão de guardar bem as lembranças.)** **(Rixana: claro né, ela tem que se lembrar dos clientes)** Conseguia descrever cada traço de seu rosto. Mas se não olhasse atentamente durante vários segundos, sequer lembraria a cor dos cabelos da enfermeira. **(Rixana: Triste é saber que falta muito pra acabar essa fic)**  
>- Você sabe onde foram os últimos ataques? <strong>(Rixana:... agora na sala ao lado, ele me atacou de jeito)<strong> - falou, enquanto juntava alguns pedaços de papéis rasgados pelo chão.- Em Hogsmead. Você acredita? Havia crianças lá **(Fofolete: Crianças são burras e curiosas)**. Graças a Merlim, nenhuma morte. Os aurores do Ministério cuidaram de tudo.  
>Alice abriu a boca e começou a gaguejar <strong>(Fofolete: FO-NO-AU-DI-Ó-LO-GA)<strong>. Fazia um esforço para repetir a palavra que a outra dissera. _Aurores._ A palavra não lhe era estranha, mas não conseguia assemelhá-la com nada **(Fofolete: é o nome de uma posição sexual)**.  
>- Aurores?- a enfermeira perguntou.- Você era, minha querida.- sorriu triste e conformada.- Você e Frank. Ótimos, ótimos. Garanto que nunca mais existirão aurores como vocês...- suspirou e tossiu (<strong>Rixana: vou comprar uma balinha de gengibre pra você)<strong>.- Enfim! Irei ver outros pacientes. **(Rixana: vai ver é o teu macho)** Aproveito e trago os seus cobertores limpos **(Fofolete: Há alguns minutos, ou horas, seilá, não entendo essa merda confusa, você tinha dito que ia trazer novos.)**. Volto dentro de alguns instantes. **(Rixana: foi dar só uma rapidinha)**  
>Deu meia volta, e saiu, deixando Alice sozinha. <strong>(Rixana: …ela aproveitou pra se masturbar)<strong>

Meu cobertor guardava o cheiro dele. **(Rixana: cheiro de flor) (Fofolete: Esse cara tem que ser viado. Tenho certeza.)**  
>E eu não cansava de abraçar aquele cobertor fazendo de conta que eu estava o abraçando <strong>(Fofolete: Autismo? Magina)<strong>. Não havia palavras para descrever o que eu sentia **(Fofolete: Tesão)**; era um misto de sentimentos.  
>Tentei dormir agarrada ao cobertor. Não consegui. <strong>(Rixana: ela não tinha braço?)<strong>  
>Para falar a verdade, eu não conseguia dormir e nem ficar acordada. Comecei a sentir um mal-estar terrível. Arrepios, náuseas, dores e ansiedade. <strong>(Rixana: como ela ficou grávida tão rápido?)<strong> Minhas mãos tremiam. Senti uma gota de suor escorrer pela minha nuca **(Fofolete: Dá uma checada se nao tem ninguem pendurado atrás de você.)**.  
>Eu estava suando em pleno inverno. <strong>(Rixana: menopausa)<strong>

A porta se abriu com tanta força que parecia estar sendo arrombada. **(Rixana: arrombada tá a tua xota)** A enfermeira segurava alguns cobertores limpos em uma mão e na outra uma caixa tão branca quanto o seu uniforme **(Fofolete: Era uma caixa de dorgas)**.  
>- Desculpe!- falou, ofegante.- Eu esqueci de lhe dar o remédio! <strong>(Rixana: LSD)<strong>  
>Um pouco atrapalhada, ela soltou os cobertores no chão <strong>(Fofolete: Jumenta com merda na cabeça, vai sujar de novo e o Frank vai voltar a usar ele pra se chapar.)<strong>, abriu a caixa branca e começou a procurar por alguma coisa. Enquanto isso, Alice apenas observava os outros cobertores sobre o chão. Não os queria **(Fofolete: Ela queria dar isso sim.)**. Só queria aqueles que possuiam o cheiro dele. **(Rixana: Pede pra ele esfregar o cobertor no cu)**  
>- Aqui está.- a enfermeira estendeu a mão, que tinha alguns comprimidos vermelhos, a Alice.- Tome, querida <strong>(Fofolete: Nãão Alice, ela vai te dar ecstasy e você vai ficar com ainda mais vontade de dar)<strong>.  
>Com as mãos trêmulas, Alice segurou os comprimidos e os tomou. Rapidamente, o mal-estar passou e ela sentiu <strong>(Fofolete: Vontade de dar.)<strong> uma tontura que lhe causou um estranho conforto, uma vontade de dormir. Parecia que as paredes estavam se movendo, prestes a sufocá-la **(Rixana: ela tinha fetiche por ser sufocada? Interessantch)**. Porém, antes que isso acontecesse, ela adormeceu.

Este quarto é muito claustrofóbico **(Rixana: Eik Medoan) (Fofolete: Ela que é retardada e insana)**. Fico sem ar só de pensar em todas aquelas paredes sem janelas; parece que elas querem me esmagar, me matar. Por pouco elas não conseguem. Aliás, esse lugar por inteiro me faz mal** (Fofolete: Mal faz dar o cu 15641651 vezes por dia)**. Já não me basta ter que ficar cega olhando todo aquele branco da neve e ainda tenho que agüentar esse branco aqui dentro. O uniforme das enfermeiras **(Fofolete: é de fetiche)**, as paredes, as camas, tudo. Enquanto eles acham que ajudam as pessoas as entupindo de remédios e outras substâncias desconhecidas, eles apenas as matam **(Rixana: UIÊ!)**.  
>E não é uma morte rápida, simples. É uma daquelas mortes que demoram dias, meses, anos <strong>(Rixana: Isso tá muito autista, mesmo)<strong>.  
>Daquelas que fazem você sofrer.<p>

Ela corria; mas não saia do lugar. Aplicava toda a força de seu corpo nas suas pernas **(Fofolete: Fazendo-as abrirem)**, tentando movê-las mais rapidamente. Era inútil **(Rixana: Vou dar para um cavalo porque essa fic me deixou tensa damaaaaais)**. Ainda estava no mesmo lugar. Tentava pela segunda vez. Ainda não conseguia **(Fofolete: … gozar)**. Tentava pela terceira, quarta, quinta vez. Inutilmente **(Fofolete: … ela estava perdendo a habilidade de siriricar.)**.  
>Quando suas pernas começavam a formigar e ela já estava desistindo, ouvia um choro de uma criança de relance <strong>(Fofolete: e ficou excitada porque era pedófila.)<strong>.  
>Gritava pela criança; mas não saia som de sua boca <strong>(Fofolete: experimente tirar esse pau da boca retardada)<strong>. Gritava o mais alto que podia, fazendo sua garganta arder. Mas ainda assim sua boca não produzia som **(Rixana: Tudo que ela quer é alguém arrombando seu anel de couro)**.  
>Só parou de gritar quando sentiu <strong>(Fofolete:... que o macho gozou na boca dela)<strong> dor. Uma dor **(Fofolete: de estar sendo arrombada)** que parecia ter brotado em seu peito e morado ali por muitos anos. Uma dor inexplicável, que não a deixava gritar de agonia **(Rixana: A única agonia aqui é essa fic chata do caceteee)** . Uma dor que ia além da imaginação, que às vezes ela sentia que iria parar de respirar a qualquer momento **(Fofolete: De tanto faxer boquete)**. Contorcia-se. Mas ainda assim não conseguia gritar. E mesmo com a dor, ouvia a criança. O choro dela entrava-lhe pelos ouvidos **(Rixana: Ela tá reclamando do quê? O último cliente tinha gozado no ouvido dela e ela ficou bem quietinha)**, numa pressão tão intensa que fazia seu tímpano estourar. **(Fofolete: Dava pra ser mais tosco?)**  
>Na mesma rapidez que havia começado, a dor cessara. Sentiu as batidas de seu coração voltarem ao normal e sua respiração ficar mais lenta <strong>(Rixana: ... e suas pregas pararam de arder...)<strong>. Sentiu-se aliviada. Não ouvia mais o choro da criança. Quis correr ao encontro dela. Mas, outra vez, não saia do lugar **(Fofolete: Porque o cara arrombou ela)**.  
>Olhou para o seu próprio corpo.<br>_Não havia corpo . _**(Fofolete: Só havia uma pilha de gozo que ela rapidamente lambeu)**  
>Gritou tão alto que acabou acordando com seu próprio grito. <strong>(Rixana: 100% COERENTE)<strong>

Sempre o mesmo pesadelo. Não consigo me mover, não consigo gritar. A dor que perfura meu peito é terrível; mas não tanto quanto a dor que eu sinto toda vez que ouço o choro daquela criança.  
><em>Quem é aquela criança? <em>**(Fofolete: é o seu filho que você rejeitou lembra?)**  
>Eu preciso saber. Mesmo acordada, sinto ela <strong>(Fofolete: A pica)<strong> dentro de mim. Como se ela controlasse os meus sentimentos; me fizesse chorar, me fizesse sorrir **(Rixana: ... e me provocasse orgasmos loucos...)**. Às vezes é tão forte, que chego a pensar que **(Rixana: ... o cara tá mijando e não gozando...)** essa criança _é _os meus sentimentos. Que ela mora dentro de mim. Que, se ela morrer, eu também morro **(Fofolete: #Dá tiro de bazuca na autora#)**. Pode ser que ela só exista no sonho, ou pode ser que ela exista na vida real.  
>Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: eu não posso morrer até <strong>(Rixana: ... meu cu ficar tão grande que engula o planeta terra.)<strong> tocar nessa criança. Nem que seja por sonho.

Alice já havia tocado na criança, mas nunca percebera. Nunca perceberá.  
>Provavelmente a vida dela seja assim, para sempre <strong>(Fofolete: A vida dela é uma merda, tipo essa fic)<strong>. Os pesadelos, a utopia da primavera, o homem. Todos os cheiros. Não é o que se possa considerar uma vida feliz; mas também não é triste. **(Fofolete: é uma degraça ._.)**  
>Pois um dia ela olhará para a janela e verá as flores cobrindo o chão, as árvores cheias de folhas e vai aspirar <strong>(Fofolete: .. aquela cocaína)<strong> aquele cheiro com muita intensidade, como se fosse a última vez que ela sentisse o aroma da primavera. E o aroma da primavera irá confundir-se com o aroma daquele homem **(Fofolete: Sabia que tava demorando muito pra ela voltar a falar naquele viado)**, que estará ao seu lado, segurando em sua mão. Alice irá sentir seu coração sucumbir de tanta beleza, de tanta felicidade.  
>E sorrirá. (Fofolete: Tem como essa joça ficar mais chata?)<p>

Vou continuar a viver porque poucas coisas me deixam viva **(Fofolete: ééé´, só seu coração, seus órgãos, coisinhas de nada, magina)**. Talvez o cheiro daquele homem, talvez o choro da criança **(Fofolete: Talvez o prazer de fazer boquete)**. Ou quem sabe eu continue tentando descobrir quem sou eu **(Fofolete: Maldita autista esquizofrênica folha do diabo)**. Talvez o mundo inteiro queira tenha as mesmas perguntas que eu, talvez o mundo seja uma incógnita. **(Fofolete: Não tendeu)**  
>E provavelmente eu não seja a única que não encontre respostas.<br>Talvez agora alguma coisa faça sentido **(Fofolete: pode até ser mas com certeza não é essa fic)**. Talvez haja um motivo em algum lugar. Talvez haja um porquê. Talvez eu possa dar um bom desfecho à minha história, à minha vida. Enterrá-las em um jardim qualquer. E esquecê-las para sempre. Porque parece que a vida foi feita para isso, não é? Nascemos conhecendo a vida. Somos criados para amar a vida, amar cada segundo de nossa vida. E, no final, **(Rixana: ... acabamos com o cu e a xota virados em langanhos.)** sempre a descartamos. **(Fofolete: Isso é um trash que tá tentando comover as pessoas com frases de efeito. Leia-se: ESTRUME)**  
>Mas apesar de tudo, nada vai fazer com que um pedacinho dela ainda suplique por misericórdia. E vai ser esse pedacinho que vai me manter de pé, de <strong>(Rixana: ... cu e xana abertos)<strong> cabeça erguida. Mesmo que minha cabeça continue a doer **(Rixana: ... minha xota continua a querer foder.)**, mesmo que eu continue sem saber o que sou ou o que estou fazendo aqui, mesmo que eu tenha que me contentar apenas com o cheiro daquele homem **(Fofolete: Vou atirar de bazuca nessa corno pra ela parar)**, o sangue continua a circular pelas minhas veias e meu coração continua a bater (**Fofolete: Óbvio né. se parar de bater você morre, tosca)**. E eu ainda posso esperar pela primavera, assim como uma lagarta espera para ser uma borboleta. **(Fofolete: Borboletas sempre voltam e o seu jardim sou eeeu (8) -q)**  
>É apenas o inverno, a neve atrapalhando sua visão, o frio deixando você imóvel, as nuvens cobrindo o sol <strong>(Rixana: ... sexo vai te esquentar.)<strong>. Mas depois disso, o sol volta. As flores voltam, o ar agradável volta. **(Fofolete: e você volta a acordar suando e com os cabelos oleosos colados na cara)**  
>A vida volta. Nem que seja apenas uma pequena parte dela, apenas uma margem.<br>Mas de uma forma ou de outra, a vida sempre volta. **(Fofolete: Vou dar o cu por 3 dias pra limpar minha mente dessa fic nojenta)**

N/A: Olá! Bem, eu havia escrito essa fan fic há algum tempo atrás. **(Rixana: quando tinha uns oito anos de idade)** Esses dias eu estava remexendo algumas fics antigas e eu a encontrei. Dei uma ajeitada em algumas palavras **(Rixana: imagina se não tivesse)**... e pronto. Ela é bem diferente **(Fofolete: Leia-se: Idiota)**, aliás, Alice Longbottom é uma personagem bem diferente. "Margens da Vida" é uma fic alternativa, da qual eu exploro o universo esquizofrênico **(Fofolete: E também autista)** e ao mesmo tempo lúcido de Alice **(Rixana: ... no país das maravilhas –q)**. Em algumas partes da fic eu me inspirei no filme "Garota, Interrompida" **(Fofolete: Juro que li "Garota Mal-Comida")**. Bem, é isso.  
>Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic diferente. E que deixem reviews <strong>(Fofolete: Só se for xingando)<strong>, claro. ;)  
>Beijos em todos,<br>Donna Black. **(Rixana: Dona negona) (Fofolete: Black Bitch)**

**Depois dessa fica, Creidj, Rixana e Fofolete foram pro bar beber óleo de peroba com vodka e whisky.**

**Atualmente eles estão em coma álcoolico e não se sabe se vão sobreviver.**


End file.
